Shunsui's and Ukitake's Evening
by manga fan 1101
Summary: Shunsui has disappeared from the eighth division. Nanao goes to find him, but finds him in a frequent place. The summary is better than the actual story. Enjoy!


**Shunsui: Jyuushiro, where is mangafan1101?**

**Ukitake: I don't know.**

**Nanao: She is busy finishing books to return them on time, captain. She'll be back later, Captain Ukitake, and Kyoraku. **

**Shunsui: Nanao-chan, why are we stuck doing the disclaimer?**

**Ukitake: Because she made a promise to her about more things. **

**Nanao: Mangafan1101 doesn't own the characters of Bleach, we belong to Tite Kubo-sensei. **

**Shunsui: Enjoy the story!**

Nanao Ise was looking for her captain. 'Why does he always leave before lunch?' she thought to herself. She walked to the thirteenth division squad. 'Knowing him, he'd probably be here with Captain Ukitake. I'll just take a quick peak and if he isn't here, I'll look at the other bars that he usually goes to,' she continued to think to herself as she went into the division.

"Hey, Lieutenant Ise. What brings you to the thirteenth division?" third-seat Kiyone asks as soon as she runs up to the said lieutenant as she was spotted. Nanao stopped in her tracks, everyone knew of Shunsui Kyoraku's laziness and him running away from work.

"Is my captain here?" Nanao asks getting right to the point. She kept looking around for the familiar spiritual power, and the familiar sight of the pink-wearing, tall man. Kiyone nodded her head silently. Nanao saw this at the corner of her eyes and faced Kiyone.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Kiyone replied. They gently walked to the captain's headquarters. The gentle breeze carrying the smell of the sea and flowers. Nanao kept herself to her thoughts as Kiyone kept an eye on their direction. Soon they were in front of two sliding doors and Kiyone politely knocked. Nanao could distinctly hear two people chatting in the room.

"Come on in," they both heard as they nodded their head to each other. Kiyone opened up the door, as Nanao bowed down in respect to the normally sick captain.

"Why if it isn't my Nanao-chan," Shunsui responds to who has interrupted them. Ukitake sighed at how angry his lieutenant was showing on her face.

"Um….Shunsui, are you sure you left a note for her?" Ukitake whispered into his best friend's ear. Shunsui shrugged his shoulders as he nodded his head in agreement, but apparently his Nanao didn't see the note he left for her. Shunsui sighed after finishing his cup of sake that he had in his hand.

"Captain, why are you in here when there is work to be done in our division?" Nanao screamed at her own captain. Ukitake and Kiyone were surprised that Nanao actually yelled at her captain. Just then Sentaro rushes up to Kiyone bothering her about why she disturbed the two captains. Until Kiyone grabs his chin and shows him Lieutenant Ise in the room glaring at her captain. When he saw the death glare that Nanao was giving her captain, he silently left them alone.

"Ise-chan, would you like to join us for a cup of tea?" Ukitake asked when he came out of the shock and remembered his manners. Nanao let out a deep breath, that had somewhat calmed her down for a couple of minutes. Kiyone left the room and closed the door. Nanao silently nodded her head as a reply due to no confidence that she would be able to lower her voice if she tried to talk out loud. Ukitake smiled his warmest as he poured another cup of tea for the new comer. When she had her third cup she started to calmly ask questions on why her captain had escaped to the thirteenth division instead of waited until all the work was finished. "Lieutenant Ise I invited him for a cup of tea. My third seats are just tiring to talk to because they end up always fighting, and I knew that the only way to relieve my stress is by inviting someone who would listen to me as I air out the problems of being here," Ukitake explained calmly. Nanao sighed a huge sigh of relief now knowing that her captain didn't try to escape the work at the office. Just then Kiyone came back in along with Rukia and Sentaro.

"Oh, it seems you're very popular today Jyuushiro," Shunsui stated in interest. Nanao just starred at the three who went in unannounced. Rukia tried to catch her breath, as Sentaro yelled what needed to be reported. Kiyone kept interrupting Sentaro during the report. After the report Rukia had recovered from the lost of breathe, as Sentaro and Kiyone got into another fight. 'Since I know where he is I might as well get back to work,' Nanao thought to herself. Nanao got up to leave when Rukia called her name. Nanao looked towards the girl who is slowly standing up.

"I was wondering if you and I could talk?" Rukia asked quietly. Nanao was surprised. But regained her composure within a couple of seconds being caught off guard and nodded her head.

"Follow me, while we're talking I'll be working on the reports that need to be done tonight," Nanao commanded. Rukia nodded and followed Nanao out of the room. Soon afterwards Sentaro and Kiyone left, leaving the two captains by themselves again.

"So how is the group treating you?" Ukitake asked to get rid of the silence that enveloped around them. Shunsui just shrugged off the question and just listened to the sounds of the birds chirping outside.

"Okay. Well, how is still being locked up in here going for you?" Kyoraku asked in turn to his friend. Ukitake was silent for a little bit, but then slowly answered.

"Fine, but it does get lonely and depressing," Ukitake answers. Soon afterwards, Ukitake starts coughing. Shunsui quick stepped to the bathroom to get a clean cloth. When he got back he found Ukitake laying on the ground passed out. 'Well, at least he isn't up in pain. Man, I wish just at times I could be like him,' Shunsui thought to himself. He quietly sat down next to the sleeping man. After he chose a position that he was comfortable in, he laid Jyuushiro's head on his lap. He let out a sigh of boredom. Ukitake opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but couldn't because Shunsui held him down tightly.

"I thought you literally fell asleep," Shunsui stated calmly and quietly. Jyuushiro nodded his head in disagreement. They stayed in that position for a couple of more minutes watching the sunset. As soon as the full moon was fully in the sky, Shunsui thought it would be good to leave then.

"Well I got to go. Nanao is going to scold me for not being there all afternoon," Shunsui states as Jyuushiro got up from laying on the floor and Shunsui's lap. Shunsui stands up and makes sure Jyuushiro is okay before he leaves. But Jyuushiro decided to be stubborn and walks him to the front of the division. Just as Shunsui walks out the door, Jyuushiro grabs his wrist and pulls Shunsui towards him. Their lips lightly touch and they kiss for a couple of seconds. Shunsui threw him a smile and Jyuushiro just blushes. Shunsui went back to his division as Jyuushiro walks back inside the captain's room for a peaceful night.

**Mangafan1101: Well, I'm back now!**

**Shunsui: Took you long enough.**

**Mangafan1101: Is someone grouchy?**

**Nanao: He's just angry about having us do the disclaimer.**

**Mangafan1101: Oh, okay. Captain Kyoraku I'm truly sorry about the disclaimer. Well hope you enjoy the story. **

**Jyuushiro: Review please.**

**Mangafan1101: Oh, you're still here Captain Ukitake. **

**Jyuushiro: Of course. I wanted to see the ending of the story. **

**Mangafan1101: Right. I really do hope you enjoyed it. And as Captain Ukitake said, Please review!**


End file.
